<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me by FrenchKey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578393">Make Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey'>FrenchKey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Dom Eskel, Enthusiastic Consent, Established safewords, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), M/M, Mind Control, Sub Lambert (The Witcher), coming on command</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambert gets mouthy during sparring. Eskel teaches him better later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/gifts">violaceum_vitellina_viridis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the wonderful LJ on their birthday. Hope you have the wonderfullest of days. Enjoy Lambert getting wrecked with Axii!</p>
<p>Thank you to Jay for the cheering and betaing and to Kate for batting ideas back and forward until something caught.</p>
<p>Despite some of the tags and the summary the consent in this is enthusiastic and clearly established!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lambert growled and threw his sword aside, rushing toward Eskel with a raised fist and a snarl on his face. He knew he didn’t have a hope in hell of connecting, but he wanted Eskel riled and a fistfight was always a good way to get that. </p>
<p>Eskel simply leaned his weight back and cast a gentle Aard that pushed Lambert away from him. Lambert ducked under the concentrated force and rolled forward, using some of the tricks Aiden had taught him to spring up inside Eskel’s guard. He grinned, wild and triumphant with his unexpected success and bopped Eskel gently on the nose. His lover’s face twisted up in a snarl of frustration and Lambert danced back out of range.</p>
<p>‘Fuck’s sake, Lamb, that’s just unsporting,’ Eskel growled.</p>
<p>Lambert just laughed.</p>
<p>‘Suck my dick,’ Eskel grumbled.</p>
<p>‘Make me.’ The words fell from Lambert’s mouth without his conscious input, followed immediately by <em>want</em> burning through his veins. Suddenly, all he could think about was being forced to his knees by the cradle of Eskel’s magic. </p>
<p>Eskel could clearly smell his desire. He sniffed the air once then rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>‘I think this is a discussion better had inside,’ he grumbled, sheathing his sword.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lambert lunged across the bed, face drawn into a false snarl, aiming a punch that he knew stood no chance of connecting. It was slow and sloppy, but that was the point. Eskel stood in front of him, arms crossed and one brow raised in disdain. As Lambert neared, he flicked his fingers and blue light spun out to engulf Lambert.</p>
<p>‘Kneel for me,’ he ordered idly.</p>
<p>Lambert’s knees hit the floor. Eskel’s hold was gentle but utterly implacable. Lambert still had all his faculties about him, but he knew he would be utterly unable to react to anything without Eskel’s explicit command.</p>
<p>‘Good,’ Eskel said. ‘Now, before we begin, if you wish to stop, use your word, or tap my shin twice.’</p>
<p>The command slipped in and settled into his mind. He knew that he’d be able to safeword if he needed to and the knowledge allowed the last of his tension to release as he surrendered to the blue wash of Eskel’s dominance.</p>
<p>He knelt and floated as Eskel unlaced his breeches and pushed them and his smalls down enough to free his cock. It was already hard and leaking and Lambert felt his mouth water quite involuntarily at the sight. </p>
<p>‘Open your mouth,’ Eskel said, sounding almost offhand. Somehow, the tone turned Lambert on almost as much as the order itself.</p>
<p>Lambert’s mouth opened as if an outside force was directing it. He supposed in a way it was. He moaned at the feeling of his body moving, opening up, under the command of another. Eskel’s hand pressed onto the top of his head and he felt the heat of Eskel’s cock burning against his lips. </p>
<p>‘Stay still while I use your mouth, there’s a good boy,’ Eskel said, patting him condescendingly on the head. Immediately Lambert became aware that he wouldn’t be able to move unless he needed to signal a stop. He whined, low in his throat and felt himself drift just a little further off. </p>
<p>Eskel did exactly as he’d said he would, thrusting his cock in and out of Lambert’s open mouth. Lambert savoured the occasional drops of bitter precome that burst across his tongue. He felt Eskel nudge against the back of his throat and moaned, deep and loud. Eskel thrust forward, losing some of his careful control when he felt the vibrations. Lambert felt distantly smug. Even bound by Eskel’s will, he could still make his lover lose himself in pleasure. </p>
<p>The careful rhythm of Eskel’s thrusts lulled Lambert into that soft timeless place where nothing mattered other than being good and providing pleasure. He floated there, anchored by Eskel’s hand and cock and enjoyed the sensations.</p>
<p>Eventually Eskel’s thrusts grew faster and less coordinated. Lambert couldn’t hold back his moans and growls at the feeling of Eskel dragging over his tongue and his lips. It only seemed to spur Eskel on until he was frantically fucking Lambert’s mouth. If he’d been able to move, Lambert would have shivered with delight at the rough treatment. Eskel was far enough gone to have forgotten himself slightly and had fisted the hand in Lambert’s hair, pulling tightly as he thrust. Lambert whimpered in pleasurable pain. The noise tipped Eskel over the edge. He threw his head back and howled as he spurted his seed across Lambert’s tongue.</p>
<p>‘Close your mouth and swallow,’ Eskel ordered once he’d pulled out. Lambert obeyed immediately. </p>
<p>‘Do you want to come?’ Eskel asked. Lambert nodded frantically. ‘Use your words, puppy.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, Sir, please, Sir,’ Lambert said, the words almost tripping over themselves in their haste to get out.</p>
<p>‘Then come for me,’ Eskel ordered, staring down at him.</p>
<p>A high keening cry filled the air and it took Lambert a long moment to think through the blinding rush of white pleasure that filled him to realise that it was him. His cock was twitching and spurting in his smallclothes, despite the fact he hadn’t been touched at all. His scattered thoughts pulled together just enough for him to decide that it was the single most erotic thing he had ever experienced. </p>
<p>Long moments passed and he felt his breathing begin to slow to a more normal pace. He became aware again of the space outside of his body and of Eskel standing, looking down at him. As he watched, Eskel twisted his fingers and broke the sign, sending blue tendrils twisting off to dissipate harmlessly in the air. He slumped forward, ending up with his head pillowed comfortably on Eskel’s stomach, with his lover’s hand carding through his hair.</p>
<p>‘Was that good, puppy?’ Eskel asked, sounding soft and fond.</p>
<p>‘Fucking perfect,’ Lambert answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please drop a comment or a kudos to boost my serotonin! The last couple of weeks have been a bit shit, so it would be appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>